


our getting along game

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, Post-Season/Series 03, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: "What makes you think I want that?" Matt's eyes are wide, moving erratically in a way they weren't before."You clearly need to vent, no offence."He considers it for a moment before he replies," I don't really do hook ups," she thinks that's a pretty bullshit excuse, and judging by the look of him and from what little she already knows about his taste in women, she'd bet it's probably a lie too."For the record I don't really do blind ninjas but - here I am."
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	our getting along game

**Author's Note:**

> Never written this pairing before but I love their chemistry and to be honest Jessica's sarcasm speaks to me 😂 if you're reading this despite the fact I normally write Karedevil, then thank you! Hope you don't hate me 😉

Oh, and she's been here before. So many times. It's so familiar in fact, it's almost comforting - the half empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table, the slow hobble of shame from the front door, the _please for the love of God don't ask me what's_ _wrong,_ face. It's like watching a TV rerun you've seen far too many times, a cheap laugh, a friend that makes you feel better for a second or two but that ultimately always leaves you feeling the the same way - guilty, with a side order of headache. If she's honest she's surprised he's even let her in, she's the last person she'd want to see at her door on one of those days, "rough week huh?" 

Matt rolls his eyes,"why exactly are you here again Jessica?" his tone suggesting that if he had a last nerve, she'd definitely be getting on it. As for why she's here, she's not sure herself, her best guess is that she's curious as to how Matt's even still alive, curiosity being the reason she ends up in all kinds of places.

"I guess I wanted to see if that building falling on your head made you any less of a prick."

Matt chuckles, "sorry to disappoint," and he's already sitting solemnly on the couch, with little sign that he's planning on moving any time soon. She realises quickly that she's going to have to offer herself a drink, picking up the whiskey and taking a thirsty swig straight from the bottle.

"Please, help yourself,"

She ignores his sarcasm, "okay loser, spit it out," her body landing heavy at the other end of the couch.

"What?" 

It physically pains her to say it, "whatevers the fucks wrong with you," she drones, her patience already wearing thin, if only she had much to begin with, "day drinking is sort of my thing, I know what it means," pushing forward only because Matt, unbeknownst to him, has enough of a puppy face, that she actually feels compelled to ask him how he's feeling - _why_ he's feeling, like she actually cares, and she regrets it almost immediately, his posture seeming to suddenly ooze an air of, _I told_ _you so._

"So you do care?"

"No," she snaps,"but there's only one of us here with the liver to guzzle neat whiskey like it's going out of fashion and believe me, it ain't you."

He slouches further into his seat, "one of those weeks I guess."

"Join the club," she says, before mouthing the word sorry, realising that Matt's probably still in the middle of speaking.

"We lost a big case today, and to top it off, I had what you might call _a misunderstanding_ , with Karen." 

"Karen page?"

"Yeah, you know, blonde, sort of does what you do but without the - "

"Yeah yeah, I read her file. Karen, your girlfriend?"

"Business partner actually."

Jess does a slow clap with her fingers over her palm, "keeping it nice and complicated I see."

He shrugs, his smirk covered by the glass that's delivering the last drop of whiskey onto his tongue.

"So what is _this_ exactly? You, wallowing in Catholic guilt?"

And Matts otherwise somber expression cracks suddenly into a laugh, his smile spilling across his cheeks and into the creases around his eyes, "what gave it away?"

"Oh c'mon, you're practically the poster boy for original sin."

His eyebrows raise, but he doesn't disagree, "what about you Jessica? What kind of guilt are you wallowing in?"

"I live guilt-free, it's a talent of mine," she straightens out her legs, lifting her feet and planting them on the coffee table.

"We both know that's not strictly true," Matt smiles with a confidence that immediately riles her.

"You don't know shit"

" _Okay_ ," he backs off, and they sit in silence for a moment before Matt speaks again, "you know..I thought things would be better now, with everything out in the open, turns out, my honesty pisses people off just as much as my lies do," and she sees a flicker of sadness cross his face, it hits home like a punch to the gut, harder than she would ever care to admit.

"Maybe you just need to get laid," her voice echoes into the hollow neck of the whiskey bottle, Matt, stirring next to her, reacting, she doesn't know how exactly, because she doesn't dare look at his face.

"I think you just solved all my problems."

"Hey, you're welcome" 

He clears his throat, "is that - what you do? When everything's just. _.shit_?"

A genuine question, not even a crumb of sarcasm. Truly horrible. "Sometimes, I guess," and she lets her eyes linger a little more indulgently at the man sitting at the other end of the couch. Everything about his body language screams pity party, he's sitting like she's not even here, his knees spread wide, his weight sinking deep into the leather, balancing the empty glass in the crease of his hip near his crotch.

"Look," Jess says, "I'll make you this offer once, and once only, and don't think it's because I like you because I don't - but I'm free right now, I'm a little drunk, and quite frankly, I feel sorry for you, so if you wanna fuck - it's on the table - one time, get your rocks off, post sex clarity - thank me later," shes not sure why shes made such a big speech about it but it's too late now, the idea's been well and truly planted and it's sitting in the air between them like a flashing billboard that might as well read, 'sad, horny people wanted.'

"What makes you think I want that?" Matt's eyes are wide, moving erratically in a way they weren't before.

"You clearly need to vent, no offence." 

He considers it for a moment before he replies," I don't really do hook ups," she thinks that's a pretty bullshit excuse, and judging by the look of him and from what little she already knows about his taste in women, she'd bet it's probably a lie too.

"For the record I don't really do blind ninjas but _\- here I am."_

Matt's rubbing his hand along the back of his neck in a way that says he's definitely trying to play down the fact he's interested, "you want it, he says, smug. It occurs to her then, that what she's dealing with here is, in fact, a needy man - a man that needs to be wanted in order to be needed, or - something like that, "you're acting all tough Jessica, but -"

 _"Fuck you_ , Matt" 

"Fine."

"What?" 

"Let's do it."

And it's just about the most awkward she's ever felt, they're sitting at opposite ends of the couch and neither one of them is exactly raring to go.

"Some ground rules then,"Jess says.

"Huh uh" 

"One, do not shove your tongue into my mouth," she points her finger in the general direction of his face, "because, A gross and B, gross," Matt shifts towards her, "two, if you pull any of lovey dovey shit on me I swear I will punch you in the face, Murdock."

"No lovey dovey shit - check," and he's stripping off his t-shirt as she does the same, leaning in to kiss her, Jess redirecting him to her chest as she unclips her bra, "kiss me here," and his hands find her breasts, his tongue following shortly after, swirling hot and wet over the soft skin of her nipple as she's reaching for his belt, helping to work him free, but making little progress, he stands briefly and drags his pants and underwear fully off, leaving her staring eye level at his naked cock.

"You got a condom?" He says, stroking himself into hardness in front of her. 

She twists and reaches for her bag, "aren't Catholics against these things?" 

"Catholics are kind of against beating the shit out of people too."

And the more he opens his mouth the more she realises why this man's logic leaves him the more guilt ridden than a nun in a brothel.

"You just wanna get straight to this?" Matt says, moving between her legs, no doubt, a roundabout way of asking her if she wants any foreplay to which the answer is definitely no. 

He hovers over her and guides himself in, both of them exhaling a sigh that's a mixture of relief and surprise, Matt working up a firm but not quite hard enough rhythm.

"Just - more - Jesus," she grabs at his ass, " _harder_ "

" _Harder_?" Matt's voice shakes with the already vigorous thrust of his hips, Jess huffing a sound of frustration, 

"Get on the floor," and when he doesn't move straight away she shoves him off her and follows him down, his back landing hard on the floor between the couch and the coffee table as she climbs back on top of him.

Poster boy looks much better from this angle. His eyes are a little freaky but she can get used to that, and there's certainly no denying when a man has a body that's been made to be ridden.

"You really do have a superiority complex don't you?"

"Two words Murdock," she says, slipping him back inside, "sancamomtus - _asshole_ "

And he's grinning so wide, that stupid lawyer mouth of his absent of any kind of comeback, his hand finds he curve of her breasts again, his other on her hip pulling her close. She's riding him hard, and he doesn't seem to mind, his hand lands a resounding slap on her ass, it sings through her body and coaxes a surprised moan from her mouth.

"You fucking like that?" Matt's open mouthed grin is infuriating, she'd get off and walk out right now if she werent having such an inconveniently good time.

"Fuck you," she breathes, "do it again" and he does, over and over and _fuck_ it stings so good that she's losing track of herself, forgetting that she actually doesn't like him and suddenly he's moaning, grunting -

 _"Jess_ -" his voice, soft.

"I'm nearly fucking there - just -"

He juts his chin up, holding on, impatiently.

And when she finds her release her hands land either side of his head, her hair in his face as pleasure jolts through her, jolts his name from her mouth, and she watches for a moment how his expression evolves into bliss just before she's forced to clamp her eyes shut.

Then everythings stilled, just breathing, chests rising and falling, she wants to collapse on top of him, just to rest for a moment, but she doesn't. She climbs off him instead, biting back a smile as she watches him wince, his back complaining at the hard floor.

"How was that for you?" he says, breathless.

"What are you on TripAdvisor or something?"

His eyebrows raise,"it's okay, I think the ' _Oh Matt_ ' was evidence enough" he says, light and airy, clearly mocking her voice. Jess snaps her head around and tosses his discarded t-shirt straight into his crotch.

"You tell a single fucking soul about this - "

"You'll punch me in the face, _yeah I know_ , it's kind of your M.O."

And she's nearly dressed and moving towards the door by the time he's managed to peel himself off the floor.

"Hey Jess?" Matt says, holding his t-shirt at waist level against his otherwise naked body, "you were right. I feel better."

"I said thank me later." 

"I know. But I'm thanking you now," and Jess has to bite her cheek to stop herself from smiling.

"You're welcome, see you around Murdock."

"Bye Jess." 

And she closes the door behind her.


End file.
